<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep, love by mani_txt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113088">Sleep, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mani_txt/pseuds/mani_txt'>mani_txt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mani_txt/pseuds/mani_txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>more tooth-rotting domestic fluff coming your way B)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!!! :DD im back! i just thought of this randomly and immediately started writing this lol :) hope y'all like it ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was raining, heavily. That wasn't really anything new for them to be honest, it almost rained everyday in London maybe except for a few bright summer days. </p>
<p>Dan was sitting on his laptop again, mindlessly scrolling some form of social media as he's often found to be doing. He taps his fingers gently on the side of his macbook as he finds a few more posts about Kanye running for president, yeah apparently that was a thing now. He's been sitting at his laptop for hours now its making him slightly drowsy but he doesn't really have anything else to do and he doesn't quite want to fall asleep either. </p>
<p>The rain is now reaching its most forceful wave before it slowly drifts off and fades away. </p>
<p>Phil is hungry. He's been on his laptop on the other side of the flat, unaware that Dan has been doing the same thing as he's been doing all day, but for now he's hungry. He slowly gets up and walks out of their bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen in search of some extra cereal he can find, that's what he always eats whenever he's hungry but not quite hungry enough. </p>
<p>While walking through the flat he saw Dan, sitting on the sofa on his laptop, completely unaware of Phil's presence. He looked as though he's been on that sofa all day, his back completely crouched over and his face in a straight line. Honestly, Phil didn't know why he sat on that computer all day when he knew it would drain his energy more every time. </p>
<p>Dan looked adorably drowsy. If you were to give him a pillow, he'd fall asleep right there. Phil was suddenly hit with a wave of fondness for the boy and decided that he must do something other than just standing there and admiring his boyfriend. He slowly made his way towards Dan and gently sat down next to him, Dan seemed to have not even noticed Phil beside him. 'Oh so that's how he's gonna be' Phil thought to himself, 'Fine then, have it your way' he huffed and got up, only to take away Dan's laptop from his hands, shocking him out of his trance, and instead, placing himself right onto Dan's lap. </p>
<p>"Hello there" Dan smiled at him. Phil just smiled back down at him and placed his lips gently against Dan's. Dan froze a bit at the sudden contact but eventually started to reciprocate. They lazily made out for a bit with Phil still firmly keeping himself on Dan's lap, until eventually Dan pulled away for air. He smiled fondly at Phil, "Well, what brought that on?" he asked him, slightly out of breath. "Oh no reason in particular. Just saw you there on your laptop looking adorable" Phil smirked while shrugging his shoulders back. Dan narrowed his eyes and smirked back, holding on to Phil's thighs which were currently next to his. "Uh huh, cmon what's your ulterior motive here, Lester" he asked in a playful tone. Phil just winked and got off of Dan's lap, you could see Dan's face fill with disappointment for a bit, then Phil said "Meet me in the bedroom maybe then I'll tell you" and walked off. Dan perked up again and followed him to the said bedroom, he opened the door gently to reveal Phil lying down on their bed, waving him over to the bed to join him. </p>
<p>Dan's smirk never left his face while he slowly made his way to the bed while taking his shirt off, Phil giggled slightly at Dan's failed attempt to be overly-sexy and patted the bed again. Dan landed on the bed next to him with a thump. Before Dan could get up to do anything remotely sexual with Phil, he got pulled in by Phil's hand only for Phil to end up nuzzling his hair. Dan was equal parts confused and comfortable. "Ph-Phil? What are we doing in the bedroom" he was genuinely confused because Phil was being extremely suggestive back at the living room so he had expected their little flirt session to turn into, well potentially, sex. </p>
<p>Phil giggled again, that damn giggle, "We're here to sleep, because sleep is important and you don't seem to know that" he said in a tone that would suggest someone were talking to a child. Dan pouted in Phil's arms "Oh come on, i thought we were gonna have sex for god's sake" he huffed but relaxed immediately. "Danny, love, you need to rest. You've been on your laptop all day, and for no reason! You can't even give the excuse of editing a video now" Phil looked down at Dan with a teasing look. Dan rolled his eyes. "Ugh whatever i guess you're right" he turned over and snuggled himself deeper into Phil's body.</p>
<p>Phil just smiled and kissed Dan's forehead. It took Dan exactly five minutes to fall into a deep sleep. Phil soon realised that fact after Dan's breath evened out and he started gently snoring. The fond smile was back on Phil's face. He himself was about to fall asleep, but just as he was about to drowse off, his stomach grumbled loudly. Right. Food. That's why he was up in the first place. </p>
<p>Phil sighed and got back up from the amazing warm embrace that is Dan and walked towards the door to go back to the kitchen to find something to fill his stomach. He looked back longingly at Dan, sighed softly and smiled at the sight before him. Dan, tucked safely under their comforter, breathing softly. "Sleep, love, you need it" He smiled one last time before shutting the door to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>